Inuyasha Gone Drunk
by Kuronohime
Summary: Inuyasha gang decides to spend the night in an inn for a change. It also happens to be the night of the new moon. Inuyasha gets all mushy and soft and Kagome gets wasted.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha gone drunk  
by Kuronohime

All characters © Rumiko Takahashi

Glossary:Haori - shirt (the simplest translation)  
Hakama - pants (thank you, Sano, this is what you get when you write at 2 am...)  
Hanyou - half demon  
Futon - mattress  
Onna - woman  
Inu-chan - doggie (this is a very free translation)  
Houshi - monk/priest/some religious guy  
Miko - priestess

* * *

"Nectar of the Gods," Miroku sighed contently before tossing down his third cup of sake. The gang had stopped by a nearby inn to spend the night, for a change. The girls had insisted it after sleeping under the open sky for three nights in a row. After all, it was spring time and the weather was rather chilly. Inuyasha was sick of hearing the non-stop complaining about how cold it was to sleep outside. Moreover it also happened to be the first day of the month. The day when Inuyasha was to change into his human form for the night. It would be safer to rest in the inn, for the hanyou wouldn't be of any help if they were to encounter a demon. So when they had found an inn on their way to north, they all had decided in unison to spend the nigh there. Luckily, Miroku had "sensed an ominous presence" in the building and in exchange for his blessing, they got two rooms for one night - free of charge, naturally.

The innkeepers had also been so generous to offer them food and drinks - a lot of drinks, to be precise. The nights were still cold, so alcohol was the easiest way to get warm, because the central warming system wasn't quite as advanced as it was in Kagome's time. They rarely drank, but it was turning out to be a viciously breezy night, so they decided to make an exception. Well, all the others apart from Shippo and Inuyasha. Shippo's reason for not getting wasted was quite obvious, but Inuyasha preferred keeping his senses clear. Just in case.

"Tee hee, I betcha can't drink hiccup thiss whooole bottle," Kagome slurred to Sango as the girls kept emptying their cups of liquor.

"I'll show ya," Sango dared as she guzzled the bottle with only couple of swallows. It was horribly funny to Kagome who started giggling unrestrainedly. All four sat around the table which was in the "boys' room". Shippo had already fallen asleep on the futon Kagome had spread out for him earlier. Inuyasha sat further away from the others who kept drinking and hooting. He growled in annoyance, because he felt his demonic powers decreasing while everyone else became more and more out of it. If some bogey-monster would come at them right now, their defence would be depending solely on Shippo - not exactly a thought Inuyasha was thrilled about.

Kagome had stopped giggling and glanced at the pouting hanyou while Miroku and Sango kept horsing around. She inched closer to Inuyasha who was sitting at end of the table. She smiled affectionately at him and poked lightly his side.

"Aww, is my little Inu-chan pouting? Don't be like that, pwetty pweese?" Kagome chirped and patted his hand. Inuyasha could still smell the alcohol in her breath even though his nose wasn't as keen as it had been earlier. When he turned his head to look at her, he saw her blurred eyes and sappy, drunken smile.

'_Just great_,' he sighed inwardly '_another drop of that cursed poison and she'll probably pass out_.´

Kagome noticed his frown. Her smile faded away and she took his hand into her own.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked silently. Inuyasha didn't say anything and made the miko confused. Fortunately Kagome came up with a brilliant idea how to cheer up the moody hanyou. Her mother always had done it to her and Souta when they were had been younger. Kagome let go of his hand and without a warning, she pushed him down to the floor. Inuyasha had no time to react when he was already flat on his back with a giggling girl on top of him. She attacked his sides and stomach with tickles. Unfortunately Inuyasha wasn't ticklish for one bit. But Kagome did get a reaction from him. Not the one she had looked for, but definitely a reaction - a rather large reaction.

It had been ages since the last time Kagome and Inuyasha had been in a close physical contact. Something he had missed - and would not admit even to himself. Feeling her suddenly caressing him and wiggling on top of him... Her bottom rubbing against his long neglected manhood was overwhelming to him. Of course he had to have a boner. Of course Miroku and Sango had to stop drinking and gape at them stupidly. Of course Kagome had to feel his stiffening erection. Of course she had to stop dead in her tracks and only gawk at the hanyou who was pretty much mortified by the situation.

Kagome was panting slightly, her cheeks were flushed with red and her moist lips parted vaguely. She could very clearly feel his hard manhood press into her bottom. Without thinking, she shifted her body to adjust so that the hardness wouldn't feel as uncomfortable against her. Inuyasha shut his eyes and tried to restrain himself from moaning.

"Nn... Do... St...," he panted incoherently.

Miroku and Sango continued to stare at them with disbelief and lust (guess which one felt which). After a while, Inuyasha finally managed to get a grip of himself and he pushed the miko away. Then he stood up and swept her back into his arms and stormed off to the girls' room.

Miroku smiled lecherously and raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Now then, dear Sango, we have the room all to ourselves. How about some..?"

"Dontcha even think about it, you perverted excuse of a monk!"

**SLAP**

* * *

With effort, Inuyasha managed to open the slide door in his haste and close it before he threw Kagome on the futon which had been already spread on the floor. For a second he though about throwing himself on the futon too - on top of her - but he quickly disregarded that though.

"You shouldn't drink anymore. Go to bed," Inuyasha advised her while trying to keep his voice steady. Kagome rose up from the floor and walked wobblingly over to him. "But I'm not sleepy," she stated simply and succeeded in tripping on her own legs. She fell forward - straight into his human arms. She burst out into laughter. Normally Inuyasha would have been annoyed, but his temper wasn't quite as bad as it normally was in his half-demon form. The only sign of annoyance was a deep sigh which escaped his lips. He grabbed her arms and forced her back onto the futon with his own body weight.

"Go to sleep already, onna," he groaned miserably and started getting up. Unfortunately for him, Kagome was in a playful mood, so she grabbed his haori and wrapped her legs around him. The action caused her skirt to ride up allowing her to feel his semi-hard manhood against her panty clad core.

When Inuyasha was in his human body, he was more sensitive to touch. In his demonic body he was able to endure more pain for being not as sensitive. Now he could feel perfectly well her supple breasts pressing against his firm chest. Not to mention the warmth of her heat emitting core. Her exploring hands caressing his back, upper arms, shoulders and neck which felt unbearably good. She was making it so difficult for him to put a stop to it. Or would it really be so bad if he just enjoyed it for a while? He closed his eyes and let go - allowed himself this guilty pleasure. He rested his head on her shoulder and inhaled the smell of her ebony hair. Kagome felt him relaxing against her. Felt how his body became heavier as he allowed his weight to press into her. Unconsciously he began rocking his lower half against hers rubbing the bulge in his yukata at her core. Kagome tossed her head from side to side and made no effort to restrain herself from moaning out loud.

Inuyasha kept pushing still harder into her awaiting body while nibbling and kissing her collarbone, neck, chin, cheeks… until he came upon her lips and sank his mouth into hers. Kagome accepted him inside her mouth and suckled his tongue. They were at it for a quite a while until Inuyasha had to break their kiss when he felt pulling on his pants.

"Wha…" he gasped.

Kagome smiled mischievously and gave a quick peck on his lips.

"We can't do it with your pants still on, now can we?"

TBC

* * *

AN: At all cost, DO NOT REVIEW (reversed psychology - let's see, if it'll work)

Wehee, drunken Kagome. Horny, drunken Kagome. I'm only afraid that Inuyasha turns out to be too much of a wussy to actually take her. Because it would be like "using her" while she's drunk. Jeez, demons these days.

Ah, the difficulties of writing… For example, when I'm doing a kissing scene, I try to avoid using the word "mouth", but unfortunately it's impossible (for me). The reason why I avoid using it is that otherwise it would be repeated in every other sentence. I mean, there are no good synonyms for it. Oral cavity was the best one, but how hot and exciting does that sound? Yeah. And what the hell is "maw" anyway? Besides Men at Work.

English isn't my first language and just sometimes it is so painfully obvious…

Siiiiigh. Anywho, hope you liked it! Read my other Inuyasha fanfics too. More stupid grammar and spelling mistakes! Hooray to my nonexistent language skills!


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha gone drunk  
by Kuronohime

All characters © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

_**Previously:**_

Inuyasha kept pushing still harder into her awaiting body while nibbling and kissing her collarbone, neck, chin, cheeks… until he came upon her lips and sank his mouth into hers. Kagome accepted him inside her mouth and suckled his tongue. They were at it for a quite a while until Inuyasha had to break their kiss when he felt pulling on his pants.

"Wha…" he gasped.

Kagome smiled mischievously and gave a quick peck on his lips.

"We can't do it with your pants still on, now can we?"

* * *

Chapter 2 

Inuyasha felt like jumping through the roof. Gods, he wanted to take her. So badly. Over and over again. He's meat stick was virtually packed with 85 percent of all the blood in his body, oozing and throbbing demandingly. _'Hell yeah!'_ Inuyasha cheered in his head, but his "other head" said '_Hell no!'_ During his inner battling, Kagome was leisurely fumbling with the ties of his hakama which allowed him some time to think. '_Gaah! What to do? We shouldn't… But I want to… And so seems she too… But we can't, because… because… It's…'_

And… IS SHE TRULY OUT OF HER GODDAMN MIND?!

Like the lighting had stuck him, the temporarily human-Inuyasha shook his head to will his mind out of the gutter and cleared his throat to speak in an annoyed and stern tone: "Okay, **stop** it. I mean it damnit!" Inuyasha preyed her hands away from his body and sprung up from the floor. In his baffled state he failed to notice how his untied outer pants dropped to his knees and simply continued with his attempts to reason with her: "Whatever you thought would happen tonight… Well, it's not gonna happen! Period. I mean, I… you… We're not ready to… If we… Uh…," he blushed at the vivid images of what they were NOT going to do (including Kagome in various alluring positions with her body glistening from beads of sweat).

91 percent...

"I-yah… Uh… Because… Urgh…" he stuttered and turned his smouldering face away from Kagome who had lifted herself up from the floor at sat there looking at him. Now, instead of listening to Inuyasha's captivating articulation, she was fascinated by the rather impressive erection he was sporting below. Playful, and somewhat drunken, smile crept to Kagome's face and she stretched out her petite hand to touch the bulge. It pulsated at the contact and swelled even further. She moved her hand against it in awe of the male anatomy.

"…"

98 percent

Out on a whim, the intoxicated and excited schoolgirl swiftly untied his underpants too and yanked them down to snake her hand on his throbbing manhood.

_'Sweet mother of…'_ Inuyasha cussed while rolling his eyes in his head. How the hell did she know all that shit? Having seen enough hentai, Kagome was not lost on what to do; she decidedly wrapped her little fingers around his thick veiny rod and pumped it like she had done hundreds of times before in her fantasies. "I've been wanting this for so long, Inu-channn. Ever since the first time you… turned into a human and were such a cutie, unlike you normally are. Ever since then… I've been wanting for…" Kagome's voice vanished into the humid night air as she focused on massaging his enlarged organ.

All Inuyasha could do in his bemusement was to gape at her and manage to get even hornier. "Whaah…?" was the closest thing to an actual word that he was able to utter. _'Whaa!?'_ was also the closest thing to a thought he was able to think. Practically he was unable to concentrate on anything else other than the movement of her hand.

Wasting no precious time of Inuyasha's unresistance, Kagome sank his shaft in her velvety moist and hot cavity. She had never done anything this outrageous, but happily (and drunkenly) thought that it was actually no different from sucking an ice-lolly, except this one was hot, salty and made of meat (and she had great difficulties trying to fit it in her mouth). Meanwhile upstairs, Inuyasha's head was empty of any blood circulation which would have enabled any basic brain functioning. Actually, it was empty of anything other than the echoes of small suckling noises produced by Kagome's actions.

"Oh, God damnit, fuck it!"

Kagome opened her arms to Inuyasha who delved into her embrace, loosing his inner battle. But for a man who had just been defeated, he was darn happy. No jerking off alone tonight unlike the million other times when Kagome had driven him to his erect state without offering him any release.

Numerous items of clothing flew in a row to a pile of unidentifiable pieces of garments. Red, green, beige and white (undergarments) blended together to a symphony of colours which could only be faintly distinguished in the moonlit illuminated room. The garments kept flying until there was nothing left but two heaving naked bodies.

In the dimness, Kagome guided Inuyasha with her hands and body. They were unable to be intimate in a way that would include a possibility of getting Kagome pregnant, but there was another way. Gently she taught and showed him and with her guidance, he took a hold of his shaft and positioned its head at the entrance of her anal hole. He slowly began pushing forward, but even with her saliva as lubricant, it was not going to fit. Too scared to use more force due to the risk of harming her, Inuyasha pulled away. The girl whimpered in disappointment and begged. "Please, don't stop now," she moaned and seductively wiggled her bottom in front of him. Irritated and horny, Inuyasha was desperate to ease his build-up pressure and raised his hand to his mouth.

He spat on his palm and smeared the saliva around her hole. The girl pushed her hips back feeling his fingers circling her anus. "Give me more!" she urged. He repeated the action and the second time he covered his member with the saliva, as well. As the last touch, he slightly dipped the head of his member in her soft folds which were dripping with her overflowing love juices.

With renewed vigour, he began pushing inside her tightness again. Kagome gripped the bed cloth with both her hands as Inuyasha eased himself fully inside her. He shivered at the feeling of her body devouring his flesh. By getting the head in was almost all it took to set him off. "Dear kami, so tight…" Inuyasha whimpered.

After the initial shock of Inuyasha's size, Kagome gradually got used to the new feeling and began shoving back. Together they sweated, shivered and breathed. Both of their bodies felt hot and heavy - as if they were filled with liquid lava, and throughout the night they worshipped each other with their bodies. Listening to the others passionate endearments, whispers and primitive whimpers, loosing themselves in the erotic song.

_**Epilogue:**_

Sango woke up with an infernal headache and a strange feeling between her legs. She groaned and fumbled her surroundings feeling icy horror upon coming at contact with something warm and… fleshy beside her. Her eyes opened with shock and the sight which greeted her sore eyes, almost made her faint. She was lying on the floor naked as the day she was born - with the equally naked houshi - in a pool of seed, blood, her own love juices, alcohol and some other liquids she couldn't identify, and wasn't quite sure if she wanted to.

"**MI-RO-KUUUU!!!!!!! YOU TWISTED PERVERT! RAPIST! ROTTEN LECHER!**"

SLAP

(You don't want to know how Inuyasha's and Kagome's mornin' after went.. Oh, noooou you don't)

**T**he **E**nd

* * *

AN: Whoohoo! Behold the 8th miracle, I actually finished the story! It took me forever, but hopefully was worth of the wait? Now, onwards with my gazillion other unfinished fanfics.. 

If you love, R(ead) and R(eview)!

Writer's feedback:

**angelofscreams96**: You were right on the money about the "sitting" :D

**Anime Lady PIMP**: Ah, I'm not worthy of such praises. But I'll accept :P

**CrissieMouse**: Happy to bring happiness into your life. :)

**KajiKitsune**: Well, it's not "soon", but it's here - the UPDATE!

**RamenLuver88**: Muahhaha! Yes, beg more, more, MORE!

**wtf**: I know.. I still got lots of naughty stuff to finish..

**badassmiko**: I guess even with the second chapter, I managed to ruin the story with plotless hentai..

**Archi**: And so it happened.

**TapTheMemoryBank**: You don't say :P I also tend to get bit amorous while under the influence. (Not as much as Kagome, though! Or well…)

**szaugglaughs**: Happy to hear I'm not alone :D

And finally I'd like to thank **Vampyr Angel**, **mustang**, **emma424**, **SayanaTheRover**, **the cinnamon neko**, **Miiko**, **InuYoukai**, **chiba**, **LadyQuotes** and all my reviewers! You gave me strength and that warm fuzzy feeling with all your supporting and encouraging comments! May you live long and happily ever after! Kanpai! ;)


End file.
